Miles "Tails" Prower
Tails is a protagonist character in the Sonic the Hedgehog games and animated series' made by SEGA. History Tails first premiered in Sonic 2 on the Sega Master System in 1992, he was captured by Dr. Robotnik for ransom. Sonic the Hedgehog came to his rescue and Tails befriended Sonic right then and there. He was first playable on the Sega Genisis Version of Sonic 2 playing the role of Sonic's sidekick, aiding him on his quest to defeat Dr. Robotnik again. Sonic Chaos (1993) Tails made his second appearance on the Game Gear-Master System exclusive Sonic Chaos ''where he was made a solo playable character. Gamers were able to use Tail's flight power for the first time Sonic 3 (1994) Tails made his third appearance in Sonic 3 were he was also made a playable character. This time Tails gained two new abiltilies, one; being able to gain a super transformation, and two; being able to lift Sonic while flying. Tails began to be noticed as a valuable and useful character in the series. Sonic Adventure (1999) Tails made his first 3-D appearance in ''Sonic Adventure, and got a totally revamped design like Sonic to make him make him more modern and cool looking. Tails' misson was to destroy the animal capsule or get the Chaos Emerald at the end of the stage before Sonic or Dr. Eggman did. Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) Tails appeared again in'' Sonic Adventure 2'' for the Dreamcast, being a playable character in the Hero Story Mode. His gameplay changed into a third person shooter similar to the E-102 Gamma stages from Sonic Adventure. Tails operates his Cyclone Mech during the gameplay. Sonic Heroes (2004) Tails makes his third consecutive appearance in the 3-D Sonic games as of Sonic Heroes. Tails takes the role of the Flight Type character for Team Sonic, helping Sonic to track down Dr. Eggman in three days before he activates his "super weapon" and conquers the world. 'Other Appearances/ Minor Roles' *Tails appears in Shadow the Hedgehog (game) ''as a Hero Mission character, helping Sonic and the rest of his friends defeat the Black Arms and save the world. *Tails appears in ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 game) as playable character in Sonic's Story and the Last Story, helping Sonic save the country of Soleanna from the Iblis and its possible dystopian future. *Tails appears in Sonic Unleashed and is a non-playable character. Tails assists Sonic and Chip in defeating Dark Gaia and bringing the seven pieces of the world back together. *Tails appears in Sonic Colors, ''and is a non-playable character. Tails investigates ''Dr.Eggman's Interstellar Amusment Park ''with Sonic to save the alien Wisps and their home world. *Tails appears in ''Sonic Generations ''to help Classic Sonic, and Modern Sonic save the world from being erased by the Time Eater, in a time and space adventure. Trivia *Tails had his own series of video games, one being a Japanese arcade game, ''Tails Skypatrol, ''and a ''Metroid ''escque RPG ''Tails Adventure. *Tails is actually 8 years old, according to some gaming manuals. *In the Archie Comic series, Tails has parents, and a uncle named Merlin. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic Series Category:Sega Category:Animals Category:Gaming Icons